


Void

by CinamonPizza



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Well gabis in space and jacks never been up there woops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinamonPizza/pseuds/CinamonPizza
Summary: 50 years.Its been 50 years since he last saw Gabe.Fifty years since the last they talked.Fifty years since he presumably died.The mission was a bad idea from the start. Send 3 people, two of which trainees into a black hole? Great idea!





	Void

“This is Operative Morrison, calling in. Operative Reyes, do you copy?”  
“This is Operative Reyes here.”  
“Status, Reyes?”  
“Way to far away from you, sugar.”  
He giggled. “Shut up, babe.”  
“Alright. In all seriousness, I’d say im about another five minutes away from the black hole.”  
“Alrighty, Reyes. Get us on the line before you go in. Operative Morrison, out.”  
Jack leaned back in his chair, observing the station. He sat on the uppermost of three rows of chairs, each one bustling with activity from the mission. Infront of it all numerous screens, showing various things such as pod statuses, coordinates, the basic things al9ngside other, much more complicated information. The corner on one of the screens read the date. 5/17/26.  
He was brought out of though from the familiar footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around in his chair to find Ana Amari standing over him.  
“How are you doing, Jack?”  
“I’m fine, Amari.”  
She rested her hands on his shoulders and came fown to eye lover with him. “I just want you to know that Gabe is going to be fine, Jack. So are the new recruits. Their in good hands, trust me.”  
He sighed. “Do you think I sent Oxton and Shimada out on their first big mission too early?”  
“Trust me, Jack, they’ll be fine. Even if they are several light years away from us, Leana and Genji are in good hands.”  
Jack chuckled. “Whatever you say, Amari.”  
Ana stood up and crossed her arms, a smug look on her face. “Anyways, your royal gayness, I believe someones on the coms for you.”  
Jack stiffled a chuckle before turning back around in his chair, and answering the com.  
“This is operative Reyes. Operatives Oxton, Shimada, and I are preparing to enter the black hole.”  
“Good.”  
“Hey Jack?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I know your worried and all about the three of us, but I just want you to know we’re gonna be fine. These pods are state of the art technology; if the Sun cant melt these bad boys and nothing on Earth can crush them, what harm is a black hole gonna do?”  
“I dunno, maybe fuse you with the ship or fuck up your everything?”  
Gabe sighed. “The three of us are headed in now. We’ll be fine, don’t worry about it. If anything goes wrong, we’re headed straight back for you lot. And Jack?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
The com went silent as Jack anxiously watched the screens infront of the entire room. While no cameras were visible, the coordinates present drawing closer and closer to the threes destination. Just a little bit further…  
Suddenly, every screen on the massive wall went black, any information disappearing, be8ng licked away by the void. Jack bolted out of his chair and stared at them for a moment.  
“Winston, what’s wrong with the signal?!”  
The dark, burley man looked back at Jack from the first row. “I’m not sure, Jack. Everything was working perfectly, and then the signal just cut out! I’m trying to fix it right now, commander.” He turned back around in his chair and began doing who knows what.  
Jack instantly reached for him com, just hoping he’d at least get a com signal. “This is Commander Morrison. Operative Reyes, do you copy?”  
Static. Mind numbing static.  
“Reyes! Please, what happened!”  
More static.  
“Reyes….” Jack slid back into his chair, his breaths becoming shallow and his eyes watery. The entire room had other things to worry about, such as the signal and status of the members in the pods. Jack had Gabe to worry about. Gabe and Gabe only.  
“Gabriel Reyes, answer me!” Tears hastily made their way down his face and onto the smooth surface of his work area. He kept yelling into the com until his throat was raw, hoping for something, anything….  
A soft, familiar hand made its way onto his shoulder, followed by the familiar, calming voice that it came with. “Calm down Jack. We’re trying to do everything we can to ensure they’re safe.”  
“And I am to, Amari!”  
“Jack, I don’t think mindlessly yelling into the coms is going to help the situation. Go home and come back in the morning, we’ll give you a status update then. Just know one thing, though.”  
“Gabriel will be fine, Jack.”


End file.
